winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 101
An Unexpected Event is the first episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis In a small town called Gardenia, an ordinary girl named Bloom, experiences a fight between a fairy name Stella and an ogre named Knut. After Bloom drives Knut off with unknown and innate abilities, Stella explains that Bloom possesses magical powers, and Bloom in turn tries to convince her parents to let her go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Major events *Bloom meets Stella and Knut. *Bloom's powers are awakened. *Bloom decides to go to Alfea. *Bloom meets Specialists, Riven, Sky (under the alias "Brandon"), Timmy and Brandon (under the alias "Prince Sky"). Debuts *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko *Icy (voice only) *Darcy (voice only) *Stormy (voice only) *Hunting Troll *Ghouls Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko *Icy (voice only) *Darcy (voice only) *Stormy (voice only) *Hunting Troll *Ghouls Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli *Mike – Roberto Certomà *Knut – Roberto Draghetti *Mitzi – Monica Vulcano *Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta *Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto *Riven - Mirko Mazzanti *Timmy - Corrado Confronti *Icy – Tatiana Dessi *Darcy – Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali Rai English Cinelume *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Vanessa - TBA *Mike - TBA *Knut - TBA *Mitzi - TBA *Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu *Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchell Rothpan *Timmy - Michael Yarmush *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough 4Kids TV *Liza Jacquline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kayzie Rogers as Vanessa *Stuart Zagnit as Mike *Marc Thompson as Knut *Lisa Ortiz as Mitzi *Dan Green as Sky (under the alias Brandon) *Frank Frankson as Brandon (under the alias Sky) *Micheal Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Scripts *Cinélume *4Kids *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Rising Sun *Solar Wind Trivia *Stella is one of the first Winx, besides Bloom, who visited Earth. *The plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special, although it is shortened. *Stella is the first to transform *First time a Winx transformation song is played Mistakes *When Stella is telling Bloom about the Magical Dimension and when Bloom first visits Magix, her pant leg frequently changes from ripped to not ripped. *When Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents are walking towards Alfea, they aren't carrying any luggage, but they arrived through the portal with luggage. *When Stella was being held down by the ghouls, she had no wings. *When Stella detransforms into her princess outfit, the blue rim at the top is missing. Stella No Wings.PNG|Where did Stella's wings go? BloomMistake1.PNG|Bloom's pants seem to be okay 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg|The blue rim of the top of her dress is missing Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume